


Blow And Butts (Anal Ain't for Everyone)

by Drakyr



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Failed Attempt at Anal Fingering, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, good communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakyr/pseuds/Drakyr
Summary: Not everybody likes to have something put into their butt. Aiden is one of these people - Lambert learns this the surprise way. But blow jobs are still okay!
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Kudos: 36





	Blow And Butts (Anal Ain't for Everyone)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Here's another little fic I wrote during NaNoWriMo.
> 
> This is inspired by a conversation I had with an mlm friend one day; turns out, there's a lot of pressure in the mlm community to do anal. But anal is a kink, and not something inherent to any one sexual orientation/sex/gender/etc. I thought one day I'd like to explore this in writing - and thus this fic was born.
> 
> For a quick visual reference for my version of Aiden, he's a wee bit shorter than Lambert, and dirty blonde, with three whisker-like scars on his left cheek. ('Cause, you know, he's a Cat School witcher, har har har.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D

Aiden let out a soft “oof” as he landed on the bed, having been pushed back onto it by Lambert. “Eager, aren’t you?”

“When aren’t I?” answered Lambert, grinning, as he pulled off the other witcher’s boots.

Aiden was already free of his armour and shirt – the only clothes left were from the belt downwards. He adjusted the pillow behind him and got comfortable. He’d shift and move when necessary to make it easier for Lambert to strip him, but otherwise was lounging in bed. His underclothes had hardly hit the floor before Lambert had Aiden’s cock in his mouth. The Cat witcher jumped with a moan. Lambert wasn’t being shy or holding back – he moved right into thrusting Aiden into his mouth, hungrily and sloppily sucking.

It was overwhelming some, but Aiden had no complaints. He grinned as he watched Lambert move along the length of his dick.

“I – ah – I can’t wait to come in your mouth, Wolf,” muttered Aiden. “You’re so good to me. You swallow my cum so well.”

Lambert hummed around Aiden’s cock, glancing up at him, pleading in his eyes. The Wolf witcher did love to hear Aiden’s voice.

“I love the way you look with my cock in your mouth,” continued the Cat witcher, his breathing heavy and his gaze locked with Lambert’s. “You have the most amazing lips. So, so soft. Don’t know what I want more, to kiss you or to feel them around my dick.”

The Wolf witcher made a soft, whimpering sound. Caught up in praising Lambert, Aiden didn’t care when Lambert took a moment to slick one of his fingers with spit and start shifting it between his legs.

“Gods, Lambert, you’re so…so…fuck, coming up with words is hard, I just want you all over me. I’d live in bed with you if I – **_HO_**!”

Aiden sat straight up, eyes wide. Lambert pulled back and wiped some of the spit dribble from his chin.

“What? What’s wrong?” asked the Wolf witcher.

“Ah, aha…sorry, you caught me surprise with that finger there,” answered Aiden.

“Oh, I just…thought it would be better as a surprise,” said Lambert, his head lowering.

“About that…I don’t like…that.”

“What?”

“That. Uh, stuff in my ass,” Aiden finally managed to say.

“You…you don’t?” asked Lambert.

Aiden shook his head. “It’s just not for me.”

“Oh…but, isn’t that what you do in bed with other men? Suck his dick, fuck his ass?”

The Cat witcher shrugged. “No – err, maybe – not necessarily? Not everyone likes it, and some people do like it, partner preferences be damned. I once knew a woman, a lesbian, and she claimed she could barely come without something in her rear.”

“Oh…” Lambert said, trailing off. His gaze lowered.

“Hey hey hey – no, don’t you do that,” said Aiden, recognizing that look on his partner. He used a hand to gently tip Lambert’s face back up towards him, and guide him into a soft kiss. “Lambert, you didn’t do a damn thing wrong.” His tone turned to teasing. “I’m not leaving you just because you tried putting a finger in my ass – it’ll take more than that to get rid of me.”

They shared a snicker at the remark. The Cat witcher calmed when he saw a smile on Lambert’s face. He kissed Lambert again.

“So this is definitely a me thing and not a you thing,” continued Aiden. “Got it? Are you good?”

Lambert nodded. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Aiden nodded too. “Good enough to suck my dick again? ‘Cause you were doing a fantastic job of that. And afterwards I’ll put anything in your ass that you want.”

Lambert snorted a laugh. “Well, when you put it that way…” The Wolf witcher leaned in for another kiss before pushing Aiden back down onto the bed. He moved his mouth back to Aiden’s dick and resumed moving his mouth over the length of it.

Aiden sighed in relief and pleasure both, lounging into the bed again. “That’s my wolf. My good wolf.”

Lambert sighed as well around the Cat witcher’s cock. He kept up working the length, steadily and messily, until Aiden came with a deep groan. Those plush lips Aiden had praised sealed over the tip to catch every spurt of seed in his mouth. When the orgasm faded, Lambert sat up, lips parted to show off the mouthful of cum. Some dribbled down his chin. He shifted his tongue, stirring the mess within his mouth. Aiden bit his lower lip at the sight.

“My good wolf,” Aiden said again, his voice slurring in his afterglow. “You’re amazing. Now, let me see you swallow it…”

Lambert did just that, swallowing it all in a loud, wet gulp and licking his lips with a moan. The Cat witcher’s half-hard cock twitched.

“Good…you’re so sexy, Lambert.” Aiden gestured towards himself with one loose hand. “C’mere, kiss me.”

Lambert obliged, and gladly. Even blissed out on his afterglow, Aiden held him in a deep kiss, tasting his seed on his lover’s lips. They stayed like that for a time, languidly making out, all sweat and sex and gentle touching.


End file.
